kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield Taylor
Garfield Taylor is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider: Spirit Knight Bio Ghost Hunter 8 years prior to the season, Garfield and his father Randall hunted some Ghost and his dad ended up dead. In his last moments, Randall gave Gar his Miyamoto Musashi pendent, as he was a major Japanese lore fan. Death and Revival In the beginning of the series, Garfield works at an office desk with his friends Oliver, a fellow ghost hunter, and Ashley, a disbeliever in such a thing like ghosts, when the 3 go to hang out together, Garfield gets a package from his dad which holds a mechanical eye like object. When he looks down the street, he sees 2 monsters and goes to fight but is killed in front of his friends. In the afterlife, a man named Velcar tells him that he will revive him and in return, Gar must find the 15 Spirit Eyes, which Gar agrees to. Gar comes back to life and tells his friends to get to safety. Spirit Knight He runs into the monsters, who are shocked and confused about how he is alive. All of a sudden a belt appears on his waist and Velcar tells him how to use it. Gar puts the Spirit Eye in the belt and goes to transform, but when he sees a ghost like jacket and trys to run but is caught and transformed into Spirit Knight. He fights the monsters while having fun with it. After defeating 1 with his 'Spirit GunSaber', he goes after the second one and transforms his Musashi pendent into the Swordman Spirit Eye and uses it and also transforms his GunSaber into another mode where he gets 2 swords. He defeats the monster, and tells his friends that in order to fully come back to life, he has to find the 15 Eyes and his friends promise to help, even though Ashley is sceptical about this whole 'Spirit Thing'. Specter Knight After finding the Electric, Archer, and Gravity Spirit Eyes, Garfield attempts to obtain the Shotgun Spirit Eye, but it is taken by a mysterious new Knight. Then during a fight with a Radioact, Gar is attacked by the Knight, now identified as Specter Knight, and reveals that he has TWO Spirit Eyes, Shotgun and Tut. Specter tells him to hand over the 4 Spirit Eyes Gar has, but Gar escapes badly beaten. Gar's old friend Steven comes back to town stating that he has to get something for his Sister. As Spirit and Specter fight more, a revelation dawns on Spirit Knight, Specter needs the 15 Eyes to get his "friend" back. Eventually, Steven is revealed to be Specter in order to get the 15 Eyes and get his Sister back. With their friendship in the balance, Garfield gets all 15 Spirit Eyes and instead of saving himself, he saves Steve's sister and fixing their friendship. After defeating a Radioact together, all the Eyes fall to the floor and 2 are stolen from the 2. Necro Knight When Garfield and Steve fight some Radioacts, their leader happens to be another Knight and be reveals him self as Necro Knight aka Nathan, son if the Radioact Master. Bio Becoming Spirit Knight